Cambio de planes
by lupita1797
Summary: Gracias a una visita el niño que vivió cambia su manera de pensar y actuar. Dejara de ser una marioneta y aceptara su destino.
1. Prologo

Era una noche fría en el adorable pueblo de Privet Drive, específicamente en el número 4 de la localidad. En una alacena debajo de las escaleras se encontraba un joven de diez años, ojos verdes, pelo azabache y una peculiar cicatriz en su frente en forma de rayo el cual se encontraba completamente dormido sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y que un joven de 18 años con ojos verdes lo veía atentamente, con una mirada analítica.

-Harry - susurro.

-Harry - volvio a llamar.

Harry empezó a despertar al oír su nombre en esa voz que se le hacía muy conocida, parpadeo un poco para poder acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y vislumbro unos ojos verdes.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto un poco temeroso

-Soy tu yo del futuro – respondió - de ocho años en el futuro para ser más exactos. El motivo por el que estoy aquí es para cambiar mi pasado, tu presente y futuro. Sé que en estos momentos no me crees, pero mis memorias pasaran a ti, todo lo que se y lo que hice, sé que usaras muy bien esta información- dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza azoto a Harry, provocando que poco a poco se quedara dormido y lo último que escucho fue...

-Cuidado con los Weasley y Dumbledore - y cayó en un profundo sueño.


	2. Empezando a planear

**Capítulo 2 EMPEZANDO A PLANEAR**

-Imposible –susurro un joven de ojos verdes recién levantado, el cual se encontraba admirando el techo de su pequeña alacena debajo de las escaleras – aunque bueno si tiene que ver conmigo nada es imposible –y una sonrisa adorno su rostro por dicho pensamiento.

De acuerdo, ahora que tengo ordenados mis recuerdos tengo que planear que es lo que voy a hacer. En primer lugar tengo que ir a Gringotts a tomar dinero y hacer que le quiten mi llave a Dumbledore, después pediré que me lleven a San Mungo para que me quiten los supresores y arreglen el problema con mi desnutrición, cuando termine iré al Callejón Diagon por libros, ingredientes, ropa, unos nuevos lentes, un baúl y también ir al mundo muggle. Pensó Harry terminando de vestirse y preparándose para aparecerse en Gringotts.

Harry se apareció en la entrada de Gringotts con una capucha la cual le tapaba perfectamente la cicatriz por la cual era muy famoso en ese mundo y se dirigió al interior del banco.

-Buenas días me gustaría hablar con el director, por favor –el duende volteo a verlo con expresión sorprendida y sospechosa.

-Quien lo busca –pregunto suspicazmente.

-Harry Potter –respondió el moreno quitándose la capucha. El duende se sorprendió aunque intento ocultarlo lo mejor que pudo y su mirada se dirigió a su cicatriz manteniéndola ahí por varios segundos.

-Permítame un momento –Y desapareció por unos minutos en los cuales Harry fue capaz de apreciar que los magos y duendes no le quitaban la mirada de encima, momentos después llego el duende llevándose a un Harry completamente sonrojado e incómodo hacia la oficina de su superior.

Se pararon enfrente de una puerta majestuosa tallada en oro puro, en la cual el duende toco suavemente.

-Adelante –Harry entro un poco nervioso, por lo cual se detuvo unos momentos para poder respirar y sacar el valor muy característico de la casa Gryffindor.

-Buenas tardes, soy Harry Potter y me gustaría retirar dinero de mi bóveda, tengo entendido que para poder hacer esto necesito mi llave, pero en estos momentos no se quien la pueda tener ya que he sido criado por la familia muggle de mi madre.

-Entiendo señor Potter, para que pueda obtener acceso a su bóveda es necesario una prueba de sangre para confirmar que sea realmente quien dice ser –Dijo el duende proporcionándole una pequeña navaja para hacer el corte.

Harry tomo la navaja y haciendo un pequeño corte en su dedo pulgar procedió a dejar caer unas cuantas gotas de su sangre en una copa que el duende había sacado.

-Con eso es suficiente señor Potter -Harry retiro su dedo cubriéndolo con un pañuelo que el duende le había dado.

-Gracias señor….

-Mongok –respondió el duende con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mongok mojo la punta de una pluma y la puso sobre un pergamino en el cual la pluma empezó a escribir el árbol genealógico de la familia Potter para escribir a continuación sus posesiones.

-Ok señor Potter, efectivamente usted es quien dice ser por lo cual le hago entrega del anillo de su familia más el anillo de la casa Gryffindor por parte de padre y la casa Peverell por parte de madre.

-¿Madre?

-Si señor Potter, su madre proviene de una línea squib.

-Oh, de acuerdo, entonces me permitiría entrar a mi bóveda familiar por favor.

-Eso no sería posible señor Potter, sus padres en su testamento dejaron claro que usted no podría acceder a su bóveda hasta que fuera mayor de edad o viniera acompañado de su padrino, el cual se encuentra encarcelado en Azkaban.

-¿Testamento? ¿Padrino? ¿Azkaban? –pregunto Harry intentando sonar confuso. Nunca le habían dicho que sus padres habían dejado un testamento, dicho pensamiento lo puso furioso, era posible que en ese testamento estuviera dicho que su padrino no era el guardián secreto y podía culpar a Dumbledore por ocultar información y evitar el encarcelamiento de su padrino.

-Si señor Potter, vera, sus padres dejaron teóricamente dos testamentos uno es el que lee el Ministerio y otro es el que nos entregan a nosotros para la cuestión económica. Su padrino es Sirius Black y está acusado por traición hacia sus padres y por participar voluntariamente en el grupo llamado Mortifagos liderados por el que no debe ser nombrado. Y Azkaban es la prisión de máxima seguridad a la que son llevados los magos oscuros.

-De acuerdo, gracias por la información ¿me podría proporcionar el testamento de mis padres?

-Claro señor Potter, pero, ¿No le informaron de la voluntad de sus padres?

-No señor, ¿Quién debía hacerlo?

-Albus Dumbledore, ya que al momento que apresaron a su padrino Dumbledore pasó a ser su tutor.

-Pero como es eso posible, se supone que mi tía Petunia, la muggle que me ha estado cuidando es mi tutora y entonces ¿esa es la razón por la que él tiene mi llave?

-Entonces Dumbledore no actuó de forma legal y si esa es la razón por la que él la tiene y al parecer solo actúa como tutor tuyo en lo que le conviene.

-Al parecer –dijo Harry con resentimiento –Entonces sería posible que me diera el testamento por favor.

-Claro, aquí tiene señor Potter- dijo teniéndole unos pergaminos desgastados por el tiempo.

_Testamento de James y Lily Potter._

_Hoy 17 de enero de 1981 en el Valle de Godric damos testimonio de nuestra última voluntad._

_A nuestro hijo Harry James Potter le dejamos todo nuestro patrimonio esperando que sepa usarlo con responsabilidad y damos testimonio a que nuestro guardián secreto es Peter Pettigrew y como testigo tenemos al director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

_La custodia de Harry James Potter pasara a ser de Sirius Black y si por algún motivo él no se encuentra en condiciones pasara a ser temporalmente de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

_Por ningún motivo la custodia de Harry James Potter podrá ser de Petunia Dursley antes Evans y tiene prohibido el convivir con ellos._

_Atentamente:_

_James Charlus Potter Black_

_Lily Jane Evans_

Harry Potter estaba en shock, en ese testamento no solo estaba el pase de salida de su padrino de Azkaban, si no, también la prueba de que Dumbledore estaba actuando contra la ley.

-Mongok ¿actuarias como testigo para denunciar a Dumbledore?

-Claro que sí señor Potter

-Perfecto –dijo Harry con una sonrisa –entonces me gustaría sacar un poco de dinero por favor, ¿hay alguna manera de que no ande con tanto efectivo?

Mongok sonrió esperanzado, ya podía apreciar la comisión que se iba a poder llevar –Claro que sí señor Potter, tenesmos un saco, de hecho parece una pequeña cartera, necesita una gota de su sangre para poder vincularla a su cuenta y que sea solamente usted el que pueda retirar efectivo, solamente con tocarla y pensar en la cantidad que desee, esta aparecerá en su mano, ya sean galeones o dinero muggle.

-Perfecto me la llevo

Mongok se retiró por unos pocos minutos y cuando regreso se le podía apreciar en sus manos una pequeña cartera de piel.

-Coloque una sola gota señor Potter

Al momento en que Harry dejo caer su sangre, una luz dorada rodeo la cartera haciendo sonreír a Mongok y a Harry.

-Muchas gracias por tus servicios Mongok, estaremos en contacto y me gustaría que una vez estuviera liberado mi padrino pudiéramos hacer algunos cuantos negocios.

-Claro señor Potter –respondió Mongok con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Hasta luego.

Harry salió con una sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer todo había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, tenía que apresurarse a presentarse en el ministerio y apelar por la libertad de su padrino, pero si realmente quería que lo tomaran en cuenta como un sangre pura, tenía que ir a comprarse un nuevo guardarropa.

Dumbledore que sorpresa te llevaras, realmente no sabes la que te espera. Este era el pensamiento del pequeño Harry James Potter que se preparaba para la mayor compra de su vida.


End file.
